diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestíne
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Heilig | Arsenal = Celestíne | Vorname = Celestíne | Nachname = Lerchenquell | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Sandfurt | Alter = 17 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Treue der Silbernen Hand | Größe = 1,68 m | Gewicht = 57 kg | Haarfarbe = honigblond | Augenfarbe = blau | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut }} Celestíne Lerchenquell ist eine junge Novizin des Ordens der Treue der Silbernen Hand und der Ehrwürdigen Mutter Pristine unterstellt. Tagsüber ist sie meist mit den alltäglichen Arbeiten einer Novizin in der Kathedrale von Sturmwind beschäftigt aber in den Abendstunden ist sie oft in Sturmwind oder der Umgebung unterwegs. Erscheinung Celestíne ist eine junge Frau von vielleicht 17 Sommern. Sie hat schulterlanges honigblondes Haar das sie jedoch fast immer zu einer hochgesteckten Frisur trägt. Celestínes Körperhaltung gerade im Gespräch mit anderen zeugt von einer gewissen Schüchternheit wozu auch ihre sanft reicht leise Stimme ihren Beitrag gibt. Im Kontrast dazu stehen jedoch ihre stets neugierig dreinblickenden hellblauen Augen die schnell vor Begeisterung aufleuchten wenn sie etwas interessantes oder schönes entdeckt haben. Hintergrund Celestíne ist in einfachen Verhältnissen in dem kleinen Weiler Sandfurt, östlich von Sturmwind aufgewachsen. Ihr Vater Fanwek arbeitet als Holzfäller und ihre Mutter Selene ist als Magd in den Diensten des Barons von Sandfurt. Celestíne hatte zehn Sommer erlebt als ihre Mutter wieder schwanger wurde. In der Zeit vor und nach der Geburt ihrer kleiner Schwester Sila half Celestíne ihrer Mutter im Haushalt des Barons. Fünf recht alltägliche Jahre vergingen und Celestíne würde vermutlich noch immer Sandfurt leben wenn nicht Sila plötzlich erkrankt werde. Es war ein sehr warmer Sommertag als Celestíne ihre kleine Schwester mit schwerem Fieber vorfand. Die Kräuterfrau des Dorfes war ratlos und als es schon schien das Sila in so jungen Jahren schon wieder das Leben verlassen würde kam ein Fremder ins Dorf. Es war ein großgewachsener Mann, in eine rote Robe gekleidet, das Gesicht hinter einer Kapuze verborgen. Als er sich als Priester des Lichts zu erkennen gab (er sagte das er auf einer Pilgerreise wäre), da flehte Celestíne ihn an ihrer Schwester zu helfen. Der Priester, der die ganze Zeit über seinen Namen nicht nannte, versprach zu tun was in seiner Macht stand. Viele Stunden vergingen bevor der Priester wieder von Sila's Seite wich, die Erschöpfung klar in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Doch die Freude über seine Botschaft war dafür umso größer. Sila war schwach, und würde wohl Zeit ihres Lebens bettlägerig bleiben müssen, aber sie würde leben. Der Priester brach schon am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, hinterließ jedoch ein Rezept für eine Medizin welche Sila regelmässig nehmen müsste um keinen Rückfall zu haben. Die dafür notwendigen Zutaten waren jedoch recht kostspielig so das die Familie sich einen kleinen Kredit beim Baron besorgen mussten. Nach diesem Ereignis begann Celestíne sich zu verändern. Sie dachte oft über das Geschehene nach und wieviel Glück sie gehabt hatten das sich ein Priester in ihr kleines Dorf verirrt hatte. Was es wohl für ein Gefühl sein mochte die Welt zu bereisen und den Menschen in ihrer Not wirklich helfen zu können? In den Wochen danach begann Celestíne sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen und alle machten sich grosse Sorgen um sie. Celestíne verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit ihrer Schwester und unterhielt sich oft leise mit ihr. Dann am ersten Tag des Herbstanfangs, überraschte sie ihre Familie und das ganze Dorf als sie verkündete das sie nach Nordhain reisen würde um Priesterin zu werden. Sie würde das zurückzahlen was der Priester ihrer Familie geschenkt hatte und selbst anfangen den Notleidenden zu helfen. Ihre Eltern schwankten zwischen Bestürzung und Bewunderung ob des Plans ihrer Tochter ihren Geburtsort zu verlassen doch Celestíne Entschluss stand fest. So kam sie schließlich in die Abtei von Nordhain. Am Anfang belächelte man sie leicht ob ihrer Geschichte und man sagte ihr das es zwar löblich seie das sie Priesterin werden wolle aber das man vom Licht gesegnet sein muss und es nicht einfach wie ein Handwerk erlernen könnte. Dies verstärkte sich noch als sie berichtete das sie noch nie irgendwelche Erscheinungen eines Talents gezeigt hatte. Da Celestíne jedoch sehr stur in ihrem Bestreben war prüfte man sie. Fast eine Woche verging und die Erkenntnis war das die Priester über sie sagten das sie ein sehr guter Mensch wäre aber leider nicht über den Glauben, den Willen oder die Begabung verfügen würde, aber sie könnte gerne als Aushilfe in der Abtei verweilen um den angehenden Priestern und Priesterinnen zur Hand zu gehen. Celestìne war am Boden zerstört, doch sie traute sich nicht mit ihren zerstörtem Traum zu ihrer Schwester Sila zurückzugehen, die sie so sehr in ihrem Bestreben ermutigt hatte. Daher nahm sie das Angebot an und half in der Küche aus, säuberte die Kammern oder nähte neue Roben. Celestíne wurde sehr freundlich aufgenommen, und auch wenn sie immer wieder neidvoll den angehenden Priestern zuschaute, war es doch immer das Versprechen das sie ihrer Schwester gegeben hatte, was sie sehr unglücklich machte. Ihrer Schwester Sila schrieb Sie regelmässig Briefe davon das sie nun in der Abtei leben würde es aber noch nicht zu Priesterin geschafft hätte. Die Antwort die Celestíne bekam, ein von kindlicher Hand gezeichnetes Portrait und Worten "Ich glaub an dich" gaben Celestíne neuen Mut und sie bat erneut um eine Prüfung und zwar so nachträglich das man ihr nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich zusagen sie im nächsten Frühjahr noch einmal zu prüfen. Im Winter kam es, als Celestíne gerade auf dem Weg von Goldhain zurück zur Abtei war, beladen mit einigen Einkäufen für die Küche, als sie das ängstliche Jammern eines Kindes vernahm. Ihre Last fallenlassend rannte Celestíne sofort los und fand ein Kind welches von einem herabfallenden Ast verletzt wurde. Der Körper des Jungen war schon sehr unterkühlt und er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren. Dies war das erste Mal das es Celestíne gelang jemanden mit Hilfe des Lichts zu heilen. Sie selbst kann sich nur noch an die glücklichen Gesichter der Eltern und die erstaunten in der Abtei erinnern aber wenig von dem was eigentlich genau passiert war. Als im Frühjahr sie erneut geprüft wurde kam man einstimmig überein sie als Novizin in der Abtei aufzunehmen und ihre Ausbildung zu übernehmen. Eigentlich hätte Celestíne jetzt glücklich sein können, doch die anfängliche Euphorie verging schnell als der Alltag im Leben der Abtei Einzug hielt. Celestíne war immer noch fest von ihrem Weg überzeugt Priesterin zu werden und den Menschen zu helfen aber sie fühlte sich eingeschlossen in den Mauern, und wünschte sich dort draussen zu sein und zu den Leuten hinzugehen anstatt nur denen zu helfen die den langen Weg zur Abtei auf sich nahmen. Nach langen und wiederholenden Gesprächen mit dem Abt versprach dieser Celestíne ein Empfehlungsschreiben an einige der Orden des Lichts zu versenden die eine "aktivere" Rolle in den Landen der Allianz einnahm. Und so kam es das Celestíne vom Orden der Treue der Silbernen Hand als Novizin aufgenommen wurde. Ihr neues Leben begann als die ehrwürdige Mutter Pristine, der sie nun als Novizin zur Seite stehen sollte, sie höchstpersönlich von der Abtei abholte ... Briefe Celestínes an ihre Schwester Sila Brief 1 - Ein Neuer Anfang Hallo Schwesterchen, es tut mir schrecklich Leid das ich erst jetzt schreibe aber die letzten Tage waren so aufregend gewesen das ich kaum zum durchatmen kam. Ich hatte dir ja letztes geschrieben das ich den Abt gebeten habe das ich gerne die Abtei verlassen möchte um den Leuten dort draußen zu helfen. (und nein ich habe nicht "gequengelt", das sowas auch nur denken kannst von deiner großen Schwester). Wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall hatte mir der Abt ein Empfehlungschreiben verfasst und nun bin ich Novizin bei einem Orden der Silbernen Hand! In diesem Orden sind wohl viele tapfere Paladin aber auch einige Priester. Die Ehrwürdige Mutter Pristine, die Hohepriesterin des Ordens, hat mich sogar persönlich aus der Abtei abgeholt! Wenn man sie sieht merkt man gleich das sie vom Licht gesegnet ist. Sie ist so schön und weise und ihr Blick kann selbst den Paladinn Respekt einflössen! Ich hoffe das ich auch einmal so werde wie sie, ich will alles tun um ihrem Vorbild nachzueifern. Leider war ich zu nervös um mich wirklich mit ihr unterhalten zu können, ich hoffe das ich damit nicht gleich einen schlechten ersten Eindruck gemacht habe. Sie brachte mich dann nach Sturmwind und dort zur Kathedrale. Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben wie wunderschön die Kathedrale ist. Wenn es mir meine anderen Aufgaben erlauben verbringe ich viel Zeit in Gebet und Meditation dort, ich kenne keinen Ort der mehr Frieden und Ruhe ausstrahlt. Einen Tag später durfte ich dann der ehrwürdigen Mutter bei einem Ritual assistieren! Dafür gingen wir in die Katakomben unter der Kathedrale. Du glaubst nicht wieviel Angst ich hatte, so schön wie die Kathedrale ist so grässlich sind die Katakomben, voller Spinnenweben und so Dunkel wie im unseren Kohlenkeller. Mehrere Paladin des Ordens waren auch dabei, sie stellten sich auch vor, glaube ich, aber in all der Aufregung habe ich ihre Namen wieder vergessen. Zuerst dachte ich es ging um eine Art Gebet für einen Verstorbenen aber was wirklich passiert ist ist einfach unglaublich so das es mir jetzt noch wie ein Traum vorkommt. Ich weiss gar nicht ob ich es dir erzählen darf, man hat es mir nicht ausdrücklich verboten, aber alle waren irgendwie recht heimlichtuerisch. Es war auch ein Paladin dort von einem anderen Orden und er schien sehr zornig gewesen zu sein wegen dem was geschehen ist. Er hatte mich sogar angeschrien als ich dort unten aufräumen sollte und plötzlich allein mit dem Fremden war. Als er merkte das ich nichts weiß ging er dann aber ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich von all dem halten soll. Auf jeden Fall muss ich jemanden davon erzählen sonst platze ich noch, und ich weiss ja das du ein Geheimnis bewahren kannst. Also wir waren da an diesem Sarg, wo einer der grossen Paladine lag, bestimmt ein grosser Held der in irgendeiner Schlacht sein Leben für die Verteidigung der Schwachen liess. Auf jeden Fall hatte die ehrwürdige Mutter dieses Buch bringen lassen, es schien sehr alt und wertvoll zu sein. Ich habe es nur aus sicherem Abstand gesehen aber irgendwie "fühlte" es sich sonderbar an. Nun begann die ehrwürdige Mutter ein Ritual aus diesem Buch zu vollziehen und ich assistierte ihr so gut ich es halt in meiner Aufregung konte. Und auf einmal war das Licht überall, aber es war völlig anders als wenn ich versucht hatte dir dein abgeschürftes Knie zu heilen, ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Und dann passierte es, plötzlich erwachte der tote Paladin wieder zum Leben! Ich kann es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, sowas gibt es sonst doch nur in den Legenden und Märchen! Ich frage mich jedoch ob er wirklich tot war oder ob er vielleicht ausversehen dort in den Sarg gelegt wurde (das wäre aber auch sehr grausam) denn wenn man doch die Toten wieder zurückholen könnte warum würde man das dann nicht ständig machen? Auch schien die Ehrwürdige Mutter danach sehr traurig gewesen sein, ich habe mich jedoch nicht getraut sie darauf anzusprechen. Der Lord Chepree, so heißt der tote Paladin nämlich, war ganz verwirrt nach dieser Sache. Wir halfen ihm so gut wir konnten, und die ehrwürdige Mutter gab mir dann die Aufgabe mich um Lord Chepree zu kümmern! Ein alter Paladin war auch dabei, Lord Liudger heißt er, ein recht schweigsamer Mann aber sehr nett und höflich. Auf jeden Fall war es sehr schwer auf Lord Chepree achtzugeben, denn dieser meinte wohl er müsste gleich zurück in diese Schlachten, die bestimmt erst dazu geführt haben das er dort unten in den Katakomben lag. Ich war schon sehr erleichert als der Paladin sich an einem Park in Sturmwind schlafen legte. Aber dann geschah das schlimme, denn es war so ruhig dort, und ich völlig erschöpft, das ich doch tatsächlich auch einschlief! Lord Liudger weckte mich dann doch da war Lord Chepree schon fort. Wir suchten ihn in der Stadt aber fanden ihn nirgends und Lord Liudger suchte dann ausserhalb auf einem Greifen weiter. Ich hoffe wirklich das Lord Chepree nichts passiert ist, ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Ich hoffe die ehrwürdige Mutter ist nicht zu böse mit mir obwohl ich wohl eine Strafe verdient habe. Ich höre die Glocken schon läuten und muss schnell zum Gebet bevor man mich vermisst. Ärger Mama und Papa nicht zu doll und pass immer schön auf Flöckchen auf! Ich schreibe dir bald wieder. Versprochen! Brief 2 - Das Bardenturnier Ich war heute auf einem Bardenturnier! Da waren richtige Barden, nicht so ein heruntergekommener Bänkelsänger wie bei unserem letzten Herbstfest! Einer davon war so ein kleiner Gnom, der war recht lustig glaube ich, aber der andere war toll! Ich glaube er heißt Asperius, und er hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme und sieht einfach zum Träumen aus. Das Publikum durfte die Themen vorgeben, aber ich weiss nicht ob das so eine gute Idee war, weil so kaum schöne Themen drankamen. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur neidisch weil ich kein Thema vorgeben konnte, dabei hätte ich sogern ein schönes Gedicht über die Liebe von Asperius gehört. Leider war es auch sehr voll dort und manchmal wurde es alles recht laut. Auch waren sehr viele Fremde da, also Elfen, Zwerge, und diese anderen großen Wesen von denen einer vor zwei Jahren sich in unserem Dorf verlaufen hatte. Daher habe ich das Ende nicht mehr mitbekommen weil meine Kopfschmerzen zu gross wurden. Es war sehr Schade aber da war sowieso wieder dieser Gnom an der Reihe gewesen so das es halb so schlimm war. Ach ja allein war ich da natürlich nicht. Die ehrwürdige Mutter persönlich war auch dabei und Lord Liudger sass neben mir aber leider war es so laut das wir uns nicht unterhalten konnten. Daber hat er sicher schon viele Dinge erlebt von denen er erzählen könnte. Er hat mir sogar ein Kompliment gemacht für mein neues Kleid. Ja ich habe in der Freizeit, vor allem auf Reisen wenn ich Nachts in den Gasthäusern Rast machen muss, wieder etwas angefangen zu nähen, und es ist rechtzeitig zum Bardenturnier fertig geworden. Ich denke es ist mir ganz gut gelungen und war sehr stolz, ob es wohl Asperius auch gefallen hat? Aber bestimmt hat er mich in der Masse gar nicht bemerkt. Im letzten Brief hast du mich ja gefragt wie mein Tagesablauf so aussieht. Also die meiste Zeit über bin ich in der Kathedrale von Sturmwind, und muss zusammen mit anderen Novizen kleinere Arbeiten machen wie die Hallen sauberhalten oder darf auch mal in der Bibliothek einige Texte studieren. Ab und an darf ich auch Besorgungen auf dem Markt machen, das sind die schönsten Tätigkeiten da ich dann immer ein wenig durch die Strassen bummeln kann und all die vielen Fremden bestaunen kann. Du glaubst gar nicht was die Leute in den Städten so alles anziehen! Das ist natürlich nicht alles. Die Ehrwürdige Mutter hat mir aufgetragen regelmässig Reisen in die Umlande von Sturmwind zu unternehmen um den dort ansässigen Leuten zu helfen. Das würde mich bilden und mich wachsen lassen so sagt sie. Daher bin ich von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder auf Reisen und habe jetzt auch schon einiges gesehen! Es ist oft recht einsam und auch gefährlich dort draussen, aber ich will den Leuten helfen, das ist ja der Grund warum ich Priesterin werden will. Leider kann ich nicht immer allen helfen und das verfolgt mich dann oft tagelang noch, aber ich möchte dich nicht mit meinen Problemen langweilen. Mir geht es auf jeden Fall gut hier, mich reut es nur, das ich das Finale des Bardenturniers nicht mehr miterleben konnte. Ob Asperius wohl öfter in Sturmwind weilt? Ich werde auf jeden Fall meine Augen und Ohren offenhalten. Ach ja und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Lord Chepree. Der alte Paladin also Lord Liudger sagte mir das er wohlauf ist. Ich hatte ja auch der ehrwürdigen Mutter einen Brief geschrieben wegen der Sach, doch als ich sie beim Bardenturnier traf hat sie nur gelächelt und nichts gesagt. Ich denke das sie mir verziehen hat oder ich hoffe es besser gesagt denn ich wagte es nicht deshalb nocheinmal nachzufragen. Ich schreibe dir bald wieder, und vergiss nicht deine Medizin zu nehmen! Deine große Schwester hat schliesslich dafür gespart und ich will nicht mit dir darüber schimpfen müssen, auch wenn sie bitter schmeckt! Umso bitterer sie schmeckt umso besser wirkt sie! Grüss die anderen von mir und ich melde mich bald wieder! Brief 3 - Ein Zwergen Paar Ich bin gerade erst von einer Reise in das Land der Zwerge zurück, meine Füßen tun immer noch weh. Aber es war ein sehr aufregende Reise. Ich bin dabei mit der Tiefenbahn gefahren, es war unglaublich! Erst hatte ich Angst das diese ganze Konstruktion auseinanderfällt so einen Lärm hat sie gemacht. Aber als die Bahn dann unter Wasser fuhr, einfach wunderschön! Ja sie fuhr wirklich unter dem Wasser her! Wenn es dir besser geht werde ich dich einmal dorthin mitnehmen, es ist wirklich ein Erlebnis. Wie es zu der Reise kam, nun die ehrwürdige Mutter meinte das ich auch mit den anderen Rassen Kontakt haben sollte, und da ja die Zwerge unsere Nachbarn sind, sollte ich dort anfangen. Und so machte ich mich also allein auf die Reise dorthin. Ich kam mitten durch die Hauptstadt der Zwerge und dann durch ein eisiges Gebirge. Das war nicht so wie den einen Winter wo wir die grosse Schneeballschlacht hatten, also zumindest nicht ganz. Es war sehr viel kälter da und ich hatte schon ganze vergessen wie es es sich anfühlte warm zu sein aber ein Glück konnte ich diese Gegend schnell hintermich lassen. Am Ende fand ich mich mitten im Gebirge wieder an einem grossen See. Dort in den Hügeln leben so seltsame zwergenähnlichen Wesen die sehr hässlich und sehr gewalttätig sind. Die Zwerge sind wohl händeringend auf der Suche nach Hilfe und irgendwie habe ich mich dann überreden lassen und bin in die Hügel gegangen. Dort war ich dann auf einmal von einer ganzen Gruppe dieser Wesen überrascht worden und ich musste um mein Leben rennen! Doch dem Licht sei Dank bin ich direkt in ein Paar Zwerge gerannt die mir geholfen haben. Und ja es war wirklich Paar, also ein Zwergenherr und eine Dame. Und du kannst Talbot sagen, wenn du ihn das nächste mal siehst, das sein Onkel gelogen hat und Zwergenfrauen gar keine Bärte haben! Aufjeden Fall waren die beiden Zwerge sehr nett und höflich. Der Eine von ihnen ist sogar ein Paladin! Leider habe ich in all der Aufregung ihre Namen vergessen und ich weiss nicht ob ich sie je wiedersehen werde. Nun die beiden waren auf jeden Fall auch wegen dieser hässlichen Zwerge dort oben und sie waren so freundlich das ich mit ihnen kommen durfte. So gingen wir zusammen noch tiefer ins Gebirge bis zu einer Höhle die nur von diesen Wesen so wimmelte. Du glaubst ja gar nicht wieviele Schrammen sich so Zwerge einsammeln wenn sie sich in den Kampf stürzen! Ich hatte auf jeden Fall alle Hände voll mit den Beiden zu tun und ich danke dem List das es mir mittlerweile doch recht leicht fällt mich um die Wunden anderer zu kümmern. Wir müssen Ewigkeiten in dieser Höhle verbracht haben. Die Zwerge hatten dabei eine unglaubliche Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen und irgendwie taten mir die hässlichen Wesen leid aber sie hatten wohl zuerst diesen Kampf begonnen wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Am Ende hatte ich hoffnungslos die Orientierung verloren doch die beiden Zwerge blieben unbesorgt und führtens uns dann zielsicher wieder hinaus und zurück zum Zwergenlager. Dort bekam sogar ich auch eine Belohnung für das Bekämpfen dieser Wesen, wo ich mich ein wenig für geschämt habe, weil ja eigentlich die beiden Zwerge alles getan hatten aber davon wollten sie nichts wissen und gaben mir trotzdem eine Belohnung. Da ich ja weiß wie teuer die Medizin ist habe ich es dann angenommen und in Sturmwind verkauft um das Geld Mama und Papa zu schicken. Es bleibt sicher auch etwas übrig das du dir was schönes dafür kaufen kannst! Ich verabschiedete mich also von dem Zwergenpärchen und machte mich auf den Rückweg. Und jetzt freue mich erstmal über einige ruhige Tage in Sturmwind. Bevor ich es vergesse, ersteinmal Glückwunsch das du schon alleine wieder stehen konntest. Ich bin so stolz auf dich! Aber bitte lass es trotzdem ruhig angehen und nimm brav weiter die Medizin sonst machen Mama und Papa sich wieder so viele Sorgen. Aber ich weiss ich kann dir da vertrauen. Ich versuche dir bald wieder zu schreiben! Brief 4 - Über Greifen und ferne Länder Hallo Schwesterherz, heute war ich wie so oft oben bei den Greifenhorten auf der Stadtmauer von Sturmwind. Ich gehe sehr gern da hin und schau mir die gehenden und Ankommenden Reisenden an, und beobachte den anmutigen Flug der Greifen. Es ist nicht so das ich Heimweh habe, aber wann immer ich dort oben bin denke ich das ich eines Tages auf einen Greifen steigen werde zu dir nach Haus fliege und dich direkt vom Fenster aus, auf einen Flug hin mitnehmen würde. Ich wette das würde dir gern gefallen. Dort oben traf ich auch Lord Liudger, ich habe ihn ja früher schon erwähnt, er ist ein älterer Paladin hier im Orden. Wir kamen ins Gespräch und gingen ein wenig durch Sturmwind spazieren. Schließlich endeten wir ausgerechnet wieder in dem Park wo der Brunnen ist an dem ich eingeschlafen bin als ich auf Lord Chepree aufpassen sollte. Erst wollte ich ja nicht ausgerechnet dort halt machen, aber ist wirklich schön da und es ist ja nicht so das damals irgendein Schaden enstanden ist. Lord Liudger erzählte mir davon wie er aus Lordaeron kam, das ist das verlorenen Königreich dort oben im Norden von dem all die gruseligen Geschichten erzählen. Er ist ein unglaublicher starker Mann, er hat alles dort oben verloren, und trotz allem hilft er selbstlos denen die sich nicht selbst helfen können. Und er war sogar schon in den Landen der Nachtelfen! Ich kann kaum erahnen was Lord Liudger in seinem langen Leben schon alles erlebt habe und ich will versuchen soviel wie möglich von im zu erfahren, dann kann ich dir alles schreiben und du kannst den anderen Kindern erzählen was du alles weisst, wäre das nichts? Er versprach mir auf jeden Fall das wir mal wieder unterhalten werden was mich sehr froh macht insbesondere weil die ehrwürdige Mutter noch immer auf Reisen ist und ich sie schon sehr lang nicht mehr gesehen hab. Ich denke durch Lord Liudger kann ich noch sehr viel lernen und freu mich auf jeden Fall schon auf das nächste Treffen. Ich muss jetzt schluss machen aber ich schreibe dir bald wieder und werde dir natürlich auf jeden Fall davon berichten was ich noch alles erfahren kann! Brief 5 - Die Ankunft in Mühlenbern / Krieg Brief der Novizin Celestíne Lerchenquell an ihre Schwester Sila Hallo Schwesterherz, es ist tiefste Nacht hier in Mühlenbern, aber ich kann nicht schlafen und daher nutze ich die Zeit dir diesen Brief hier zu schreiben. Ich werde versuchen ihn einer der Karawanen mitzugeben damit du ihn auch schnell bekommst. Mühlenbern ist ein grauer trostloser Ort und es scheint ständig zu regnen. Die ehrwürdige Mutter Pristine hat mich von Sturmwind aus hierhergeschickt mit einer Botschaft und er Aufgabe mich hier nützlich zu machen. Sie sagte das sie stolz auf meine Fortschritte sei und das ich nun meine Heilkenntnisse dort anwenden soll wo sie am meisten gebraucht werden. Fast hätte ich mich auf dem Weg dorthin verlaufen, du weisst ja das ich keine so gute Orientierung habe, aber dem Licht sei Dank traf ich eine weitere Novizin, sie heißt Leyla, die sich auf dem Weg nach Mühlenbern befand und so konnten wir zusammen reisen. Es gibt viele Verletzte hier und es werden ständig mehr, du musst wissen das hier ständig gekämpft wird. Kurz nach unserer Ankunft wurde Mühlenbern angegriffen und ich habe mich mit Leyla im Gasthaus versteckt. Lord Chepree, von dem ich dir ja schon erzählt habe, hat sich bei diesem Angriff verletzt und wir haben uns dann sofort um ihn gekümmert. Später ging es ihm schon wieder viel besser aber ich glaube das lag daran das die Ehrwürdige Mutter Pristine sich selbst noch um ihn gekümmert hat. Ich weiss nicht ob ich es dir schreiben sollte weil ich dir keine Angst machen will aber es gibt einen Grund warum ich nicht schlafen kann. Bei diesem Angriff kurz nach unserer Ankunft haben die Ritter wohl eine Gefangene gemacht und in einem der Häuser eingesperrt. Ich hatte bisher nur gehört das es Untote sein sollen aber sie noch nie selbst gesehen und da überkam es mich irgendwie und ich wollte unbedingt einen Blick riskieren. Als ich an der Hütte war kam war schlich ich mich aussen herum damit die Wache mich nicht wieder wegschicken konnte. So hörte ich das man die Gefangene mit einer Botschaft freilassen wolle und haben sie rausgeführt. Und plötzlich hat sich diese Kreatur umgedreht und mich direkt angestarrt. Wann immer ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich immer noch diesen kalten Blick und muss zittern. Es kam sogar einen Schritt auf mich zu bevor die Ritter es wegzerrten. Ich kann mich gar nicht genau daran erinnern was danach passiert war, ich glaube Leyla hat mich dort hinter der Hütte gefunden und ins Gasthaus gebracht. Ich kann nur beten das der Segen des Lichts uns weiter treu bleibt gegen diese Monstren. Die Ehrwürdige Mutter Pristine kam auch noch nach Mühlenbern aber ich fürchte ich habe keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Erst scholt sie mich wegen meiner Angst vor dieser Kreatur und nachher habe ich aus Dummheit eine ihrer Anweisungen missachtet habe. Einer der Söldner hier wurde auf einer Patrouille am Kopf verletzt und aus irgendeinem Grund in einem Schuppen eingesperrt. Ich wollte nach ihm schauen doch die ehrwürdige Mutter verbat mir in den Schuppen zu gehen. Irgendwie ist dieser Mann aber doch herausgekommen und ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen. Als die ehrwürdige Mutter das bemerkte wurde sie böse und sagte das dieser Mann sehr gefährlich sei und ich ihr zu gehorchen habe. Eigentlich bin ich ja hier um zu helfen aber fühle ich mich selbst etwas hilflos und weiss nicht recht was ich tun kann. Dieser ganze Brief muss sich ganz scheusslich lesen kleine Schwester aber bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Ritter hier sind grosse Helden und vom Licht gesegnet, es wird bestimmt alles gut werden. In den späten Abendstunden kam sogar eine Gauklertruppe nach Mühlenbern. Sie waren wirklich gut und haben dafür gesorgt das alle für eine kurze Zeit das Geschehn dort draussen vergessen konnten. Anschließend habe ich auch noch eine sehr nette Frau kennengelernt die sich "Wolkenkopf" genannt hatte. Ich glaube nicht das dies ihr richtiger Name ist. Aber sie ist schon sehr weit herumgekommen und hat mir ein Lied aus einem Ort namens Beutebucht gebracht. Es war ein sehr lustiges Lied und wir haben beide viel gelacht und uns noch die Zeit mit Geschichten vertrieben. Irgendwie ist es seltsam, wenn ich hier so liege erscheint mir als ob es Tage her ist dabei sind es nur wenige Stunden. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen, vieleicht lassen diese Monster uns endlich in Ruhe, zumindest wünsche ich mir das aber die Ritter sind alle sehr angespannt und erwarten wohl bald weitere Angriffe. Ich hoffe das ich bald wieder zurück in den Süden kann, aber ich versuche auf jeden Fall dir oft zu schreiben. Brief 6 - Milten Ich bin es wieder Schwesterchen, es ist nur ein Tag vergangen seit meinem letzten Brief aber irgendwie hilft mir das Schreiben gegen das Heimweh, du weisst ja wie schlimm das manchmal bei mir sein kann. Hier in Mühlenbern hat es endlich aufgehört zu Regnen aber die Feuchtigkeit liegt noch schwer in der Luft und es ist sehr warm. Es herrscht eine spürbare Anspannung über allen Anwesenden und auch ich habe mich anstecken lassen und lasse meinen Blick immer öfter umherhuschen. Dabei war es eigentlich fast friedlich heute. Die meisten Ritter waren auf Patroullie und auch die ehrwürdige Mutter war nirgends zu sehen. Daher habe ich mich dann rausgestohlen und versucht den Bewohnern von Mühlenbern, welche an den Rändern der Siedlung leben zu helfen. Ich war erschrocken wie hart es sie getroffen hat bei den Angriffen bisher, viele haben Verwandte und Freunde verloren und ich weiss nicht ob es mir gelang ihnen Trost zu spenden. Ich hoffte schon das die untoten Monstren aufgegeben hätten jedoch wurde in den Abendstunden eines in der Nähe der Mauer entdeckt und vertrieben. Dem Licht sei Dank war es nur einer aber es zerschlug auch meine Hoffnung das dieser Kampf um Mühlenbern schon vorbei wäre. Das soll jetzt aber auch genug vom Krieg und all dem sein denn heute ist auch noch was ganz anderes passiert was mich sehr beschäftigt. Im letzten Brief habe ich dir ja von dem Mann geschrieben der wegen irgendetwas eingesperrt wurde und weswegen ich soviel Ärger bekommen habe als ich versucht habe mich um seine Wunden zu kümmern. Er war heute wieder frei und es schien im wieder viel besser zu gehen, vielleicht habe ich in ja doch in der kurzen Gelegenheit helfen können bevor mich die ehrwürdige Mutter zurückgerufen hat. Auf jeden Fall ist sein Name Milten und er ist sehr nett. Wir haben uns etwas unterhalten und ich glaube das die ehrwürdige Mutter sich vertan hat als sie meinte das dieser Mann gefährlich sei und ich ihm deshalb nicht helfen sollte. Es war bestimmt nur irgend soeine Soldatenkleinigkeit weswegen er gestern eingesperrt wurde. Er sieht wirklich gut aus, weil es so warm ist hatte er eine Zeit lang seine Rüstung abgelegt aber er hatte auch bemerkt wie ich ihn angestarrt habe, das war mir vielleicht peinlich. Milten war es auch welcher den Untoten vertrieb der um die Mauer herumschlich. Er war so tapfer und hat keinen Moment gezögert. Nach dem Kampf habe ich mich um seine Wunden gekümmert, und da hat er plötzlich meine Hand geküsst! Ich war völlig durcheinander und als er dann noch sagte das ich schön wäre bin ich schnell unter einem Vorwand weggelaufen. Ich weiss das war sehr dumm, wo doch die Untoten durch die Wälder um Mühlenbern streifen aber ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Den Rest des Tages habe ich mich vor ihm versteckt aber der Ort ist so klein das dies sehr schwierig war. Irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig das ich in so einer gefährlichen Situation an sowas denken muss anstatt mich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren den Leuten hier zu helfen. Bin ich deshalb ein schlechter Mensch? Ich fürchte das ich diese Nacht wieder nicht viel schlaf finden werde. Grüss Mama und Papa von mir und sag ihnen das ich euch besuchen kommen werde sobald das Ganze hier vorbei ist. Brief 7 - Enttäuschstes Vertrauen Ich schreibe dir hier aus der Kathedrale von Sturmwind. Ja ich bin zurück und ich sollte glücklich sein aber ich fühle mich so leer. Aber ich fange besser von vorne an. Es schien anfang ein weiterer eher ruhigerer Tag in Mühlenbern zu werden doch ist es selten so einfach wie man es sich erhofft. Es gab mehrere schwere Kämpfe mit den Untoten, ich hörte von großen Heldentaten wie als Lord Blaros alleine gegen den Anführer der Monstren focht aber auch davon das Verletzte zurückgelassen wurde, wie die mutige Zwergin Lady Tantalla die es nur unter grosser Not zurück hinter die sicheren Mauern geschafft hat. Zusammen mit Leyla versuchten wir uns um die zahlreichen Verwundeten zu kümmern, doch erst als die ehrwürdige Mutter Pristine eintraf und half verbesserte sich die Lage. Doch die Lage war weiter sehr angespannt, man erzählte sich von einer wichtigen Aufgabe die am nächsten Tag warten würde und viele der Ritter und Krieger war die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben das sie von dieser nicht zurückkehren würden. Du fragst dich sicher warum ich Milten nicht einmal erwähnt habe bisher. Es ist einiges passiert über das ich noch nicht reden kann, das er ein *mehrfach durchgestrichenes wort von dem nur noch der Anfangsbuchstabe 'V' zu erahnen ist* sein soll. Ich fürchte das ich mich habe blenden und so das Vertrauen der ehrwürdigen Mutter gebrochen habe. Ich habe gespürt das ich sie verletzt habe durch meine Handlungen und ich wünschte ich könnte die Dinge ungeschehen machen, selbst wenn das heißen würde das ich noch immer in Mühlenbern wäre. Ich sitze hier und höre den Glockenschlag der Kathedrale aber meine Gedanken weilen in der Ferne, ich fürchte ich habe sie im Stich gelassen und so genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht weswegen ich dem Licht dienen will. Ich weiss noch nicht was mich nun erwarten wird, alle des Ordens sind im Norden in grosser Gefahr und auch die ehrwürdige Mutter gibt alles was in ihrer Macht steht. Beten scheint mir das einzige was ich tun kann, dafür das ich nochmal eine Gelegenheit bekommen werde, meine Fehler wiedergutzumachen und das Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen das ich so leichtgiebig verschenkt habe. Leider kann ich dich doch noch nicht besuchen kann da ich Sturmwind bis auf weiteres nicht verlassen darf, aber ich versuche dir natürlich auch weiterhin zu schreiben und vielleicht werden es fröhlicherer Briefe nun da ich aus Mühlenbern fort bin, auch wenn meine Gedanken wohl noch lange an diesem Ort weilen werden. Allerlei Lichtgebet von Madriella "Wolkenkopf" In heiliger Verbindung stehen wir, Vernichten was Du schätzen würdst ist keine Zier, Denn ist das Glück von nur einem vermindert, So bleibt das Glück der Welt auf ewig behindert. Alles durchdrungem vom heiligen Licht. Im Beharren Leben fürs heilige Licht. Durch Mitgefühl erleben das heilige Licht. Lüge, Neid, Gier und auch Verrat. Verändern die Leben und treiben zu dunkler Tat, doch beharrlich der wahre Gläubige steht, der trotzdem im Lichte geht. Alles durchdrungem vom heiligen Licht. Im Beharren Leben fürs heilige Licht. Durch Mitgefühl erleben das heilige Licht. Um das Glück in dir selbst zu beleben, musst stärken andere im selben Bestreben. Drum hilf stets und frei Damit das Glück stets bei dir sei. Alles durchdrungem vom heiligen Licht. Im Beharren Leben fürs heilige Licht. Durch Mitgefühl erleben das heilige Licht. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere